Intersections and Crossroads
by Falling Fiasco
Summary: Taylor Evans and Eric Collins have been best friends since the age of six. Ten years have past, filled with the many complex changes to theirselves. Along with the interesting changes that the heavens bring this pair.
1. Chapter 1

"Dude, you're embarrassing me!" I cried through my lungs, barely audible through all my outrageous laughing.

He caught me by the waist to keep from falling. "You were never one for balance," he enjoyed this.

"Hey, that's not true! It's just pretty hard to keep control when we're like this," I pouted at this, and struggled free from his grasp.

"You don't like spending time with me?" he scoffed. "And I thought we were best friends."

I took a look at his face. The signs of doubt were very visible. Believable, even. "Of course I do! What kind of a question is that?"

He smiled my favorite smile, and took me in his arms. "I'm just messing with you, Tay. I wouldn't doubt you for a second," he said in my ear.

An electric current flowed through my body. His words were so sure, so honest. I was speechless. Eric, my best friend for as long as I can remember... I was mesmerized at the fact that we've been friends for nearly 10 years. Tomorrow, September 3, would be our 10th anniversary of being best friends. I've got a special gift for him. I mean, 10 years is a big deal.

He then let go, noticing my sudden silence. "Anything wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," I smiled.

He brushed me cheek, color filling the trail where his fingers touched. "You know, that thing you do is adorable."

I looked at questioningly. "What thing?"

"The way you always seem to blush scarlet. I always found it cute."

My hand flew to my cheek automatically, covering it up before he sees more color has flooded into them. "You suck."

"I don't think that comment is dramatically erect," he was being smug again.

I hid my face in his chest, he hugged me tightly; his usual response.

"Eric!" a voice called.

We both looked up to find Mandy, Eric's one and only love walking towards us. We awkwardly detached ourselves from each other. He smiled at her like she was his sun, his happiness, his everything. It was so unfair.

"Mandy," he said with such adoration that it was painful to listen to.

"Hey Taylor!" she said as she finally spotted me there.

"Hey," I answered emotionless.

Eric squeezed me hand. "Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow?" he kissed my cheek and left with Mandy before I got the chance to answer.

_I wouldn't doubt you for a second. _

Well, I wish I could say the same about you.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tay! I had an amazing date with Mandy. Tell you all about it at school tomorrow, okay? _

I played his message in my head over and over again. I knew it wasn't gonna help me at all, but I was kind of hoping that by some miracle, I'd hear something different. But every single time I'd hear his smile widening as he's saying this, his heart fluttering with excitement. While mine was beating fast, trying it's hardest to stay in one piece.

I felt really stupid, leaning on my locker, fussing about my stupid best friend's message. But I couldn't help it. How could he forget about our friendship anniversary? And not just any anniversary, but the 10th one. It just didn't make any sense. I knew that when we got older, things would change. We'd meet new people and all that crap, but this was something I'd never thought would happen. Seriously confusing.

God knows how long I've spent with these earphones on since yesterday. Pretty fine with it if you ask me, I haven't been making use of my iPod in a while. Taylor Swift's voice is ringing in my ears. Each word making an impact, hitting me harder with every note. She has a gift of making the world cry along with her. Amazing.

Someone pulled off my earphones with such force, my ears burned. My eyes flew open, my hands rubbing my ears furiously. "What the hell is wrong with you, pal?!" I screamed.

I looked up to see it had been Eric who pulled them off. He was staring at me with his huge green eyes, terrified of me. Speechless to the bone.

I was mortified as well. "Oh, Eric! I'm sorry I bursted like that…"

"It's okay, I guess."

"I better get goi-"

"What's wrong, Tay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem off," his eyes stared into mine, searching for an answer.

It just made my anger rise higher. The way he was so sure that I wasn't exactly perked up, but he couldn't figure out that he missed practically the most important thing to me right now. "Oh, I don't know Eric. Maybe it's because while you were out having the time of your life with your oh-so-perfect Mandy, I was home waiting for you to return my calls, or at least call me back!"

His eyes were even wider now. "What. Are. You. Talking. About?" each word took at least a second for him to say.

"God Eric, I didn't know you were_ that_ ignorant!"

He was no longer calm. "Listen Taylor, would you just stop screaming at me for a second and tell me what the hell your problem is?!"

I rolled my eyes. "September 3rd, Eric. Ring a bell?" I said calmly, no longer shouting.

He looked at me like I was crazy, I stared back glaring at him with everything I've got. He got the message. His reaction softened, the guilt seeping through. "Oh my God, that was yesterday…"

"Smart kid. Give the boy a prize."

He didn't have the strength to fight back. "Taylor, I'm so-"

I held up my hand. "Save it."

I walked away, holding back the tears.


End file.
